Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. This widespread adoption has increased competition for limited bandwidth resources. Advances in efficient usage of such limited resources may reduce congestion and improve consumer experience. Further, reductions in extraneous broadcasting may help to conserve power resources and increase mobile device battery life.